¡Vacaciones en Hawaii!
by TheWanderingChild
Summary: Al fin son vacaciones, ¡y mi escuela decidió mandarnos a Hawaii! A mis amigas se les ocurrió la idea de ponernos a ligar, pero yo no se cómo...y ellas tampoco. ¿Qué tonterías nos aguardan? No muchas, o eso espero... Pareja principal: Rin x Len


**Prólogo: Llegada a Hawaii**

-¡Rin! Ya llegamos.-dice Miku, (una de mis mejores amigas que tiene unas coletas largamente anormales de cabello turquesa), sacudiéndome como una maldita salvaje. Está loca, lo juro. Parece como si tomara cien cafés al día. Además, ya sé que ya llegamos. No estoy TAN tonta, ¿eh?

La escuela Crypton (en la que estamos Meiko, Luka, Gumi, Neru, Miku y yo) nos había ofrecido un viaje de generación por terminar la secundaria (y obvio, nuestros padres pagaron por él...¿sabes cuánto les tuve que rogar?, les estuve convenciendo por un mes y medio) y ahora nos bajámos de un avión de primera clase en Hawaii. El clima es extremadamente agradable, un calorcito húmedo, de esos que hacen que te den ganas de arrancarte la ropa y lanzarte a la alberca.

Ah, Hawaii. Es tan hermoso como lo describen los folletos de agencias de viajes, si no es que más. Una preciosa isla tropical con palmeras por doquier y flores exóticas que yo no había visto jamás. Hay plátanos y mangos por todos lados, y las playas se ven relajantes, las tranquilas olas de color aqua claro llenas de espuma que parece algodón.

-Ya lo sé.-giro los ojos pero me rio. Estoy con mis amigas, después de todo, no puedo quejarme de nada. Caminamos hacia el interior del aeropuerto con paso rápido, ya que Gumi se está quejando de que le pican los mosquitos y a Luka se le está volando el sombrero mientras Neru grita que no tiene internet. Así es mi vida todos los días...¿Ven lo díficil que es?

Finalmente, después de que mis locas amigas continuan tonteando, entramos al aeropuerto. Es uno de los edificios más modernos que he visto, con muchísisisimas ventanas de cristal. Adentro, el sagrado aire acondicionado está prendido y nos relajamos mientras las maletas pasan por la bandita esa que se mueve y cuyo nombre desconozco. Saco mi Nintendo 3DS del bolsillo de mis shorts de mezclilla y le digo a Neru, con una sonrisa:

-Toma.

-¿Q-qué voy a hacer con esto, idiota?-se queja. De verdad, qué tsundere. A veces hasta creo que lo hace a propósito. Ve demasiado anime. Debería confiscarle todo su yaoi.

-Jugar Ocarina of Time, ¿Qué si no? ¿Acaso no estás aburrida?

Toma mi consola refunfuañando, y, a cambio, me cede su iPod. De verdad que nos entendemos...es mi prima, después de todo, y una de mis mejores amigas.

Me pongo a escuchar música (Visual Kei, más que nada...) hasta que veo por el rabillo de mis ojos mi maleta blanca con puntitos rojos y camino a agarrarla.

...

¡No la puedo levantar! Pesa mucho...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?...- pregunta una voz de macho, y volteo hacia arriba para ver a un tipo alto con una coleta de cabello morado. Yo NO necesito ayuda, puedo yo solita...¿Quién se cree?...Aunque está sexy, pero aún así, no soy tan débil...

-Por supuesto que no.- trato de levantar la maleta otra vez, y aunque casi me rompo los brazos, me las arreglo para cargarla hasta donde están mis amigas, y Meiko alza una ceja, confundida. Ja, ja, su cara se ve taaan graciosa...

-¿Le dijiste que no al guapetón?-pregunta, y Luka comienza a reírse. -¿Y a ti qué te pasa, mugre loca?

-¿Guapo? ¿Él? Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Su risa es contagiosa y pronto nos encontramos riéndonos todas con ella a carcajadas, así de simples estamos. Me siento tan liviana como una burbujita feliz. Es una sensación que siempre tengo al estar con mis amigas.

Al cabo de un ratito, cuando ya todas tenemos nuestro equipaje, nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto, donde unos 10 camiones grandes, de esos blancos de aspecto privado que siempre están frescos, nos esperan a todos los estudiantes. Sí, somos muchos. Con ayuda de Gumi (quien me empujó el trasero) logro subir al camión y eligo uno de los lugares de la ventana, ¡mis preferidos!, así podré ver todo Hawaii por la ventana, sí señor.

-Oigan, ¿qué haremos todo este verano?-les preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa, típica mía. Todas me miran como si fuera tonta, excepto Neru, que sigue con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de mi consola portátil.

¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?, ¿Por qué mi miran así?

-Ligar, por supuesto.-contesta Miku con aires de simpleza, como si tan obvio fuera. Y para colmo, ¡nosotras NO sabemos ligar! ¿Cómo iríamos a saber, si somos unas raritas antisociales?

-¿¡Ligar!? Miku, tú sabes perfectamente que eso no funcionará.-dice Neru mientras peina su bonita coleta de cabello rubio, y estoy completamente de su lado. ¡Lógica Amarilla al poder!

-Miren, ya sabemos que somos pésimas en eso, pero eso solo los del instituto lo saben, así que hay que cambiar nuestras estrategias y tratarlo con gente nueva, ¿qué piensan?- propone Meiko con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos cafés. Pues bien, me gusta su idea, ¿pero y el conocimiento de ligue de dónde rayos lo sacamos? No hay libros al respecto, creo yo, y la verdad no me interesa lo más mínimo saber si los hay o no. Aunque recuerdo haber visto más de dos revistas (en la habitación de mi hermana mayor IA, por supuesto) que hablaban acerca de ello. Pero nunca he prestado atención a este tipo de cosas de niña rosa, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo. ¿Qué no es obvio? Me gusta mi estilo _Tomboy _y jamás actuaría como hace Mayu, una chica de Crypton que parece muñequita, ni como Teto, que tiene un encanto femenino natural.

Ni hablar.

-Eh, a mí me parece bien.-contesta Gumi, no muy interesada en el tema: está viendo con asombro por una de las ventanillas y tiene la boca abierta, casi se le escurre la baba. Su pelo verde está desaliñado, es claro que no se arregló en lo absoluto al levantarse. Ew.

Luka está un poquito sonrojada, lo cual es normal. La señoritinga 'yo-nunca-rompo-un-plato' es muy propia y nunca sabe divertirse, siempre se pone bloqueador solar (y nos obliga a nosotras a ponérnoslo, también) y actúa como si fuera nuestra madre. Santo dios, es que un loca. Al parecer, nuestra charla no le parece apropidada para nuestra edad, aunque ya cumplimos los quince.

Miku y Meiko comienzan a discutir planes de coqueteo y ligue, haciendo esquemitas y diálogos inventados de frases que pueden atraer a lo chicos. Son taaan extrañas. Es obvio que de todas nosotras, yo soy la más normal, ¿verdad que sí? A pesar de todas las locuras que he hecho, como aquella vez...

[_Comienzo de un Flashback_]

_Era un viernes por la noche, y era el cumpleaños número catorce de Meiko. Habíamos rogado a su madre para que la dejara hacer una piyamada, y al final, accedió. Pues bien, estábamos en su casota moderna, de esas que tienen pisos de mármol color cremoso amarillento y paredes de un blanco impecable como si las hubiera limpiado el Heichou (1) y unas largas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a múltiples habitaciones desparramadas por todos los pisos._

_Estábamos en su habitación color rojo, sentadas al lado de su cama y frente al televisor de plasma de 100 pulgadas, mirándo videos de terror, cuando de pronto a alguien le rugieron las tripas._

_-¿Quién fue?-preguntó Miku con curiosidad, mirándonos a todas debajo de la capucha de su mameluco de Stitch, y apuntándonos con el dedo. Estaba temblando, y recuerdo que me reí ante su cobardía._

_-F-fui yo.-llegó la respuesta de la otra peliverde, ataviada en un camisón con estampado de conejitos y zanahorias, y con una mirada de pena que daba, ejem, pena ajena, como si se hubiese tirado un pedo o algo por el estilo. _

_-Pueden agarrar algo de la cocina, si quieren.-nos dijo Meiko, con la vista pegada a la pantalla como se pegan las liendres a un pelo. Pues bien, Luka y yo le hicimos caso y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina en una caza de bocadillos. _

_Subimos las escaleras en espiral con prisa (sentíamos una mirada detrás de nosotras, esa sensación después de ver una película de miedo) y alcanzamos la amplia cocina con utilería de acero inoxidable. _

_Mientras Luka buscaba en el refrigerador un poco de atún y quizá fruta, yo me encontré una lagartijita adorable cerca de el bote de basura, y la levanté. Miré a mis alrededores y de pronto, una idea salvaje entró a mi mente de trece años._

_La tostadora._

_Pobre lagartija, no merecía un final tan triste. Pero fue divertido ver cómo se quemaba y llegaba a su fin. Ja, ja, ja._

_Todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera porque comenzó a incendiarse el aparatejo ese, y una voz empezó a gritar:_

_-¡EL APOCALIPSIS YA LLEGÓ, PERRAS!-era Neru..._

_Meiko y Neru llegaron corriendo con una cubeta de agua cochina que encontraron afuera y la echaron a la tostadora, consiguiendo apagar el fuego. Y nadie volvió a mencionarlo, como si hubiera sido un capítulo oscuro de nuestras vidas..._

[_Fin del Flashback_]

Sí, aún así, sigo siendo ordinaria. Aunque mi vida no lo es, para nada. Una hermana mayor que se la pasa todo el santo día dibujando con sus audífonos puestos, perdida en su mundo 'hipster' y unos padres sobreprotectores, una casa un tanto pequeña y un conejito panzón que se llama Algodoncito no pueden significar una vida normal. La escuela es una tortura, en todas los cosas que me gusta hacer hay quienes lo hacen mejor, como en el dibujo, por ejemplo. Amo dibujar, y queda devastada cuando vi que otra niña llamada Aoki dibujaba mejor que yo, y que Galaco tocaba mejor la guitarra. Pero en fin, no se puede ser lo mejor en todo.

Volviendo al tema, del cual me salí demasiado, ya llegamos al hotel. El autobús está parado enfrente de el gran edificio. ¿Dije gran? ¡Quería decir inmenso! Es el típico _resort _de las películas gringas vacacionales con títulos más cursis que las telenovelas que ve mi abuela Juana.

Es, con total honestidad, el mejor hotel del mundo. Aunque...bueno...no puedo asegurártelo, pero yo siempre estoy en lo correcto ya que soy la persona más inteligente del mundo. O al menos lo sería si Luka se muriera.

-¡Chequen esto, chicas!

El lobby es una verdadera maravilla. Amplio y de colores cálidos, perfecto para una isla, con un piso de mármol frío al tacto, unos sillones entretejidos con fibra de palmeras, mesa de cristal con arena, y por supuesto, el escritorio en el que confirmas tu reservación.

Habíamos pedido dos habitaciones.

-Disculpe, señorita.-llama Gumi a la joven trabajando.-Tenemos dos habitaciones apartadas.

-¿Pueden decirme sus nombres, para procesar la confirmación de recibimiento de llaves?-contesta la joven. Es muy bonita, tiene cabello café ondulado y una piel bronceada, la típica mujer de Hawaii.

-Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita y Gumi Megpoid.

Después de teclear por una eternidad en su PC, finalmente salen nuestras llaves electrónicas de una maquinita que simula ser una impresora.

Nos las entrega y por fin podemos ir a descansar, ¡para luego reponernos e ir a la alberca a ligar!

¡Este será el mejor verano de nuestras vidas!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**(1) Personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan que está obsesionado con la limpieza.**

**¡Hola! (∩˃o˂∩) ¡Es un placer traerles este corto y aburrido prólogo!**

**Tardé una semana en escribir esto, por mi maldito colegio que busca matarme 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 Pero bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacerse.  
**

**¡AH! Y antes de sacar el próximo capítulo, necesito que me ayuden:**

_**¿Kaito x Miku o Kaito x Meiko?**_

**(Yo me inclino más por el Kaito x Meiko, pero la decisión es suya, chicas~) **

**Si quieren el próximo capítulo (lo cual es poco probable), déjenme un review, que nada les cuesta °3°**

**-Isa ****| (•□•) | (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)**

**PD: El próximo capítulo tendrá 5,000 palabras como mínimo ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**


End file.
